The light in your eyes
by CHELLABELLA
Summary: My first fan fic yeah! Also own charactors! What do you do when you have only REALLY loved one girl your entire life?But you think she doesn't love you back....What do you end up doing...


On a cold winter day many years ago there was a boy stirring from his slumber as the fall of the powder soft snow gently collected on the window pain of the sixth year boys dormitory.A prominent young teen sat up in his bed looking at his watch,discovering that he was late.He quietly pulled the covers off his young body. He slipped into his shoes and pulled on his green jacket and scarf and tiptoed out of the room.He ran into the common room only to find two of his seventh year friends sitting up and holding each other close. ''Mandy?Aaron since when have you been so touchy feeley?'' They ignored him and he went on his way through the common room entrence. He had looked around too see if anyone was around.No sign of life in this area yet... He ran down the halls onto the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and wizardry.He pushed his way through the castle doors and onto the cold snowy grounds.''Lonna...Lonna were are you?'' he semi whisperd and semi yelled. ''Ryan...Over here!'' He looked around and finally saw her.The most beautiful thing in the world. Lonna Ann Weasley.His bestfriend.She got up and ran into a tight imbrace.Her brown curls bouncing with her.Those icy blue eyes staring into his emereld green ones. She hugged him tightly and dragged him over too the log were she had been sitting moments ago.It was the log were his father would sit after his exams on those bittersweet hot days of late May,and his father before him. ''I swear you Potters are late for everything. Expecially you Ryan William Potter...'' He smiled, ''If it's late you want it's late you'll get Ms.Lonna Weasley.''He laughed and looked into her eyes. They had connected in some weird way,it was as if they could see each others souls. ''Oh look it's coming...''she said turning away leaving him too look at her soft rosey cheek

Minutes later the sun was rising too begin it's new adveture across the sky.It was filled with colors of blue and lavender and some slight bits of orange. ''Oh it's beautiful!'' she said wrapping her arm around his and leaning or trying too againest his sholder, ''And so are you.'' She lifted her head slightly and asked ''What?'' Ryan's heart had began too race like a wild horse in the wild west ''Oh umm nothing I was just saying it looks great today.'' His heart started too slow down and back too it's normal pace.She shrugged and leaned againest him once again with out any further accusations, ''Do you remember the first time we desided too watch the sunrise'' He smiled and leaned his head on top of hers, ''Yes.Almost as if it were yesterday...'' as they trailed on about the great times they had together, he had reached for her hand trying too make the move as he had done so many times before.He knew it was wrong,Melony would be furious with him if she knew.She looked down and saw his pinkey inching towards her palm.She pulled her hand away and looked back up and continued too look at the sunrise.It had started too snow again and it had dropped tempature since they had come out. ''Ryan...Pr-promice me that we'll al- always be friends.No matter what happens.Even though things will change...'' He sighed._friends... _he thought to himself ''If there's one good thing about a Potter is that we keep our word,and Lonna Ann Weasley you have my word.Promice.''

He didn't want too utter those words.Because, he had wanted too be so much more than friends with her.He wanted too be the one too tell her she looked beautiful in her pajams or when she wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair all messed up from a hard day at school or from sleeping ,and when she was crying he wanted too be the one too hold her tight and tell her it would be alright.Too tell her he loved her over and over again. ''So Mr.Potter.It is Friday morning 7:30 and we don't have too be at classes till 10:30. Because of the heavy snow from last night. Meaning no care of magical creatures class...How does some breckfast sound...'' ''I think that's a fine Idea Ms.Weasley.He said getting up slowly helping her up as she linked her arm through his.As they skipped up too the castle laughing.

As they sat down for breckfast the other Huffelpuffs of about his age were all in there Pajamas sleepy eyed and waiting for the waffels and some orangejuice. The smells of bacon and buttered toast and syrup had filled his nose the favorite types of food he enjoyed at breckfast time.He piled food onto his plate never ending supplies of waffels and bacon and syrup an fruit being shoved into his mouth all at once. Lonna grimmanced and she was reminded of her fathers eating habbits. Out of the cornor of his eyes he saw Melony Finaginn.One of the most beatiful girls there was at hogwarts.They were friends and Melony and him were more than friends.No matter how much he liked Lonna he was still with Melony.Once Melony spotted him she came running and hugged him.''Ryan..Were where you last night?I thought we were going to meet in the common room.I came up to get you but the door was locked...What girl was in there this time...'' She said in one large breath.He blushed as his friends looked at him...''Beth Tompson in 7th year was in there with Peter,She had a nighmare and was afraid too go back too sleep with out him there...Sorry I must have forhotton all about our meeting for last night.'' He pulled her down and kissed her gentely on the lips and put his hands around her waste...''For bloody hell mate take it outside.I have pancakes too eat you know!'' Said Peter from a seat down across from him. She nodded her head and grabbed his hand pulling him up and out the up the stairs for the room of requirements.On the way they ran into the most uncommon person he could think of. ''Professor!I'm so sorry!'' Melony said helping the professor with the things he had dropped. He shook his head and leaned down and picked up somebooks. There emereld eyes locking on each other.''Sorry dad.Didn't see you coming...'' Harry snickerd and continued walking.Harry was the defence againest the dark arts professor at the castle now,and since he was around Ryan felt like he had no freedom.His dad was everywere.

Melony laughed and ran up the stairs once again and too the room of requirements.She giggled and kissed him putting her arms around his neck as she leaned againest one of the walls.She deepend the kiss and begging with her mouth for more.Ryan gave in and pressed his Right hand against the walls and snaked his other around her waist.She lessened the kiss only for amoment while she took off his jacket and discarded it on the floor by there feet.Her fingers played with the buttons on his white oxford and one by one they were unbuttoned reveling the skin underneath his shirt.Hair here and there.It just fit his complexion.His Green eyes matched his black hair and the hair on his chin and upper lip was black and cute.There was no way it could be described only if you were there.As his shirt fell too the floor she was smiling and looked into his eyes telling him it was ok.He nodded his head showing that he understood.He reached for the buttons on her shirt and undid them with the slightest ease.She leaned into him and there lips had met and they went into a passionate kiss.Each button popping undone with great ease.Then udexpectedly the bell had rang.He sighed and bent downto pull his white oxford shirt onto his bare chest.He looked at Melony sighing as black lacey material peeking out from underneath the shirt was slowly being coverd up.

She smiled and helped him with his tie looking into his eyes the entire time.After that it was a blurr.It had happened for a reson he was sure of that.But that was as far as they ever got.Basiclly just a major make out session.

Classes would be starting in an hour and he needed to get showerd and all of his things together.She laced her fingers in his.Once outside the door she gave him a quick kiss and turned too her left.She a RavenClaw and He a HuffelPuff. ''Ooooh looks like someone was having some fun...'' he turned around too see his little sister Anna a fellow fourth year student in his house. ''Your only 14 what would you know about me and my girlfriend?'' ''Im not stupid.I've seen that kinda crap happen before,Beth was with Peter last night.''She laughed and smiled ''I was with Casey last night as well.'' He stood there stunned and said, your wit h a sixth year?A little old don't you think?'' She laughed and said ''Your with a 7th a year a little old don't you think?''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can not tell you HOW happy I'am for writing this chapter!Reviews have a nice warm place her on my computer...Feel free to flame and whatever all you want! ChellaBella


End file.
